


A Kiss

by shellygurumi



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Ram is staying at King's condo and still dealing with problems at home. King is doing his best to comfort him, when suddenly...
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cold, my head hurts, and I'm dizzy from sinus problems. But I had an idea and wanted to write it. So it's just a lil thing, maybe you'll like it.

“I’m going to get you some water,” King said, setting a hand on Ram’s leg. Ram had been talking about what was going on at home and got upset. He was weeping earlier and had a headache now. However, King only managed to stand up before Ram reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

King looked back at Ram curiously and saw the junior look up at him with watery eyes. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” He reached down and ran his free hand through Ram’s hair, then cupped his cheek. Ram nodded silently, closing his eyes and leaning into King’s hand. 

After gently brushing his thumb over Ram’s temple, King carefully pulled away from Ram. He hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some pain medicine, then came back and sat down on the couch beside Ram once again. Passing both over, he watched as Ram took the medicine and drank half the water. Then he took the glass back and sat it down on the coffee table. 

“Good, now no more tears, huh?” King set his hand on Ram’s cheek and brushed away the last traces of dampness under his eye. 

Ram closed his eyes and nodded, lifting his hand to hold King’s hand, keeping he senior close. King found he didn’t mind one bit, and just kept delicately running his thumb across Ram’s cheek. 

After some length of time, Ram opened his red rimmed eyes. He looked directly into King’s eyes, and for a moment, King was spellbound. He couldn’t have looked away from Ram if he wanted to, and what was more surprising was that he didn’t want to. 

Lips parted, King gasped softly, finding his heart beating hard. Ram swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he gulped. The space between them grew smaller and smaller, until Ram closed his eyes, tipped his head, and pressed his lips to King’s.

It was a chaste kiss, though not very brief. They both leaned into it, breathed each other in, then slowly pulled apart. King’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see lids lift to reveal Ram’s eyes. They stared at one another again. Oddly enough, Ram was the first one to find his words.

“Thank you.” 

King couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly, “Why are you thanking me?” 

“Because…” Ram looked down, smiling shyly. 

It was then, that King realized his hand was still on Ram’s cheek. He pulled it down and Ram’s hand came along with it. They sat beside one another, hands clasped now, resting on Ram’s thigh between them. 

“Because you wanted to do that… for a while?” King guessed, though not entirely sure.

Ram nodded, eyes still looking down.

That made King feel warm inside, a little excited, in a way he didn’t expect. The hand not clasped with Ram’s lifted to touch the junior’s chin. He gently urged Ram to look up again, then tentatively leaned in to kiss Ram once again. The uncertainty fled quickly, and they both kissed each other more surely this time, for a little longer than before.

The kiss broke a little abruptly, though, as King started to laugh. Ram pulled back, blinking in confusion. King shook his head and smiled broadly.

“I’m sorry… I’m just…” He shook his head again and squeezed Ram’s hand. “I think I’m just happy?”

Ram looked around, thinking, then his eyes fell back on King’s smiling face. “Giddy?” 

King laughed and shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Mm…” Ram pressed his lips together and nodded. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/617873467955609600)


End file.
